venezuelafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Guayana Esequiba
thumb|Localizacion geografica de la Guayana Esequiba La Guayana Esequiba es el nombre del territorio del macizo Guayanés comprendido entre el río Cuyuni y el río Esequibo, con una extensión territorial de 159.500 km² que la República Cooperativa de Guyana ha incorporado dentro de sus fronteras, (con excepción de la Isla de Anacoco anexada legalmente por Venezuela en 1966) y cuya soberanía es reclamada por Venezuela a nivel internacional por medio del Acuerdo de Ginebra (17 de febrero de 1966). A esta zona también se le conoce como Territorio Esequibo o Zona en Reclamación en Venezuela. thumb|La soberanía sobre este territorio guyanés es disputada por Venezuela. Ambos países negocian desde 1982 una solución del conflicto a través de las Naciones Unidas. El nombre del río Esequibo se deriva del apellido de Juan de Esquivel, lugarteniente de Diego Colón en las primeras décadas del siglo XVI. Diversos cambios fonéticos derivados de la pronunciación por indígenas y europeos son los responsables del cambio de grafía del término. thumb|Vista de la Localidad de Lethem, en la Región de Alto Takutu-Alto Esequibo, al sur de la Guayana Esequiba La inclusión del Territorio Esequibo dentro de los límites de Guyana está establecida en su Constitución de 1980, reformada en 1996, que sostiene que: "The territory of the State comprises the areas that immediately before the commencement of this Constitution were comprised in the area of Guyana together with such other areas as may be declared by Act of Parliament to form part of the territory of the State". "El territorio del Estado abarca las áreas que inmediatamente después del comienzo de esta Constitución fueron comprometidas en el área de Guyana junto con otras áreas que pudieren ser declaradas como parte del territorio del Estado por Ley del Parlamento." Estas áreas son las que conformaban la colonia de Guyana Británica, antes de su independencia, para la cual la Gran Bretaña reconoció como límite occidente al Río Esequibo, cartografiado políticamente a su favor en 1938. thumb|Mapa inglés de 1896 de la Antigua Guayana Británica y las diversas líneas de límites trazadas, que muestran las máximas aspiraciones británicas y el río Esequibo que Venezuela considera como su frontera, la zona grisácea es el único territorio no reivindicado por Venezuela, mientras que una parte del sector oriental (Pirara) fue cedido por el Reino Unido al Brasil Por su parte, Venezuela, declara en el artículo 10 de su constitución de 1999, que: "El territorio y demás espacios geográficos de la República son los que correspondían a la Capitanía General de Venezuela antes de la transformación política iniciada el 19 de abril de 1810, con las modificaciones resultantes de los tratados y laudos arbitrales no viciados de nulidad." thumb|El Monte Roraima, tepuy que marca la frontera entre Venezuela, Brasil y la zona en litigio de la Guayana Esequiba La Capitanía General de Venezuela comprendía los territorios de la antigua provincia de Guayana, que ocupaban la misma región Esequiba. thumb|Vista de las Cataratas Kaieteur, ubicadas en la Región de Potaro-Siparuni en el centro de la Guayana Esequiba En 1834, Robert Hermann Schomburgk trazó una línea fronteriza entre Venezuela y la Guayana Británica desde el río Moruca hasta el Esequibo de una extensión de 4.290 km². En 1839 trazó una segunda línea llamada Norte-Sur que abarcaba la desembocadura del Amacuro hasta el Monte Roraima, lo que representaba unos 141.930 km². La migración de los colonos británicos hacia los territorios situados más allá de la margen izquierda del Esequibo originaron la primera reclamación de Venezuela ante Gran Bretaña. Las negociaciones se iniciaron en 1844 mediante la proposición hecha por representante de Venezuela, Alejo Fortique, basándose en el territorio de la Capitanía General de Venezuela y el principio recogido en el uti possidetis iure, para que se reconociera al río Esequibo como línea fronteriza, alegando con documentos la jurisdicción venezolana en esas tierras que habían formado parte de la antigua Provincia de Guyana. El gobierno británico, propuso que la línea fronteriza se iniciara en la boca del río Moroco y continuara por los ríos Barima y Aunama. Esto implicaba una frontera al oeste del Esequibo, y no fue aceptada por el gobierno venezolano. A las protestas de Venezuela respondió Daniel Florencio O'Leary, argumentando que la Línea Schomburgk era provisional, y que aún estaba sujeto a revisión de las partes. thumb|Mapa de Gran Colombia (1819) que incluye la región del Esequibo La mayor expansión británica se produjo en 1888 cuando se adjudicaron 203.310 km². Los ingleses trataron siempre de penetrar el territorio venezolano incluso hasta el río Orinoco. El 2 febrero de 1897 Venezuela y el Reino Unido firmaron el Tratado Arbitral de Washington D.C. por el cual se comprometían a resolver el problema mediante un arbitraje internacional. Mediante tal arbitraje, se estableció el Laudo Arbitral de París de 1899, que dictó su fallo a favor de Gran Bretaña. El Tribunal del Arbitraje, compuesto por cinco miembros, tendría que haber estado constituido por dos representantes de Venezuela, dos representantes de Reino Unido y un quinto miembro como parte neutral. Sin embargo, Venezuela —por exigencia de Reino Unido—, tuvo que aceptar que su representación quedara en manos de Estados Unidos; el congreso de este país eligió a los juristas estadounindenses Melville Weston Fuller y Davis Josianh Brewer. Reino Unido fue representado por los ingleses Charles Baron Rusell y Sir Richard Henn-Collins. El quinto miembro, quien fungiría como parte imparcial, fue designado por los cuatro miembros anteriores quienes eligieron al ruso Fiódor Martens, catedrático de las universidades británicas de Cambridge y Edimburgo y miembro permanente del Consejo del Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de Rusia (entonces Imperio ruso). El 3 de octubre de 1899 el tribunal, por decisión unánime, falló a favor del Reino Unido luego de sesionar durante apenas seis días continuos de los tres meses que disponían según lo contemplaba el Tratado. El fallo solo favoreció a Venezuela en conservar las bocas del río Orinoco y una porción de territorio adyacente a este, mientras que Reino Unido se llevaría una gran porción al oeste de los mil kilómetros del río Esequibo hasta los ríos Venamo y Cuyuní. El 4 de octubre protesta la decisión José María Rojas, único abogado venezolano integrante de defensa de Venezuela junto a otros cuatro abogados estadounidenses; el 7 de octubre protesta el presidente venezolano Ignacio Andrade. Sin embargo, Venezuela solo protesta por el resultado final del arbitraje sin denunciarlo (lo cual hace mucho tiempo después, apenas en 1962) dado que temía perder las bocas del río Orinoco (máxima aspiración británica) y más territorio, ante un eventual conflicto armado, si no aceptaba las líneas que se habían resuelto en el Laudo. Venezuela en esa época estaba sufriendo una crisis política y social y su fuerza militar era notoriamente inferior a la del Reino Unido, primera potencia mundial colonial de la época. Luego del fallecimiento en 1948 de Severo Mallet Prevost, uno de los abogados estadounidenses defensores de Venezuela, su representante legal hace público un documento que revelaba la negociación secreta que provocó la sentencia despojatoria. Con este hallazgo, Venezuela acude a la máxima instancia internacional de la ONU y denuncia ante el mundo que considera nulo e írrita la decisión del Laudo Arbitral de París del 3 de octubre de 1899. La demanda fue admitida y se reconoció la contención venezolana a nivel internacional lo que conllevó a la firma del Acuerdo de Ginebra del 17 de febrero de 1966 entre Venezuela, el Reino Unido y su colonia de Guayana Británica (actual Guyana), en el que las dos últimas (metrópoli y colonia británicas) reconocen la reclamación territorial de Venezuela. Se forma una Comisión Mixta de Fronteras británico-venezolanas entre 1900 y 1905 para la demarcación definitiva de los límites entre Venezuela y la colonia de Guayana Británica y es firmada en septiembre de 1907. El dictador venezolano Juan Vicente Gómez firma en 1932 el punto de triple confluencia en el Monte Roraima como frontera entre Brasil, la Guayana Británica y Venezuela. Actualmente se mantiene en vigencia el Acuerdo de Ginebra, los actuales gobiernos de Guyana y Venezuela han dispuesto utilizar la figura del buen oficiante para mediar entre ambos gobiernos y encontrar una solución satisfactoria para las partes. Han elegido al jamaicano Norman Girvan como mediador el cual ha sido aceptado por la ONU. thumb|El Arbitraje de 1904 dividió el territorio de Pirara entre Brasil y la Guayana Británica, la parte asignada a los Británicos es reclamada por Venezuela como parte de la Guayana Esequiba. La Cuestión de Pirara es el nombre de una disputa territorial de 33.200 km² ubicado en lo que actualmente es parte del estado brasileño de Roraima y parte del suroeste de Guyana en las regiones de Potaro-Siparuni y Alto Takutu-Alto Esequibo (o Guayana Esequiba según el punto de vista venezolano). Después del Laudo Arbitral de 1899 que otorgó la mayor parte del territorio esequibo a la Guayana Británica, el Reino Unido propuso un nuevo laudo pero esta vez para delimitar su frontera con Brasil, en territorio de la Guayana Esequiba después reclamado por Venezuela. El Reino Unido estuvo de acuerdo en entrar a un arbitraje, de un gobierno imparcial, para lo que se escogió al gobierno italiano. El abogado Joaquim Nabuco fue el defensor de los intereses brasileños ante la corte de Víctor Manuel III, encargada de la decisión final. Nabuco defendió a Brasil con el argumento de la supremacía lusófona en la región que presentó en dieciocho volúmenes de material probatorio recopilado por Nabuco. En el año de 1904 la decisión fue tomada por el rey italiano: 19.630 km² serían entregados a Inglaterra (pasaron a ser territorios de la Guyana, hoy reclamados por Venezuela como parte de la Guayana Esequiba), y 13.570 km² fueron asignados a Brasil, estableciendo definitivamente el límite de los dos países en la región. En 1962 Venezuela por primera vez y de manera oficial reclama como suyo en la Organización de las Naciones Unidas el territorio ubicado al oeste del río Esequibo, alegando vicios de nulidad y lo que se conoce en derecho internacional como actos contrarios a la buena fe por parte del gobierno británico, además de una supuesta componenda de algunos de los miembros del Laudo de París. El gobierno venezolano expone el 12 de noviembre de 1962 al gobierno de Londres nueve puntos en los que basan su reclamación: Exceso de poder (ultra petita), por decretar libertad de navegación sobre los ríos Amacuro y Barima, lo que de acuerdo al Derecho Internacional, invalida cualquier laudo arbitral. Presentación de mapas adulterados, según Venezuela, por parte de Gran Bretaña en el Tribunal arbitral. Ausencia de Motivación en la Decisión arbitral. El Tribunal otorgó 17.604 km² a Gran Bretaña reconocidos como venezolanos por el propio gobierno británico. La línea fronteriza supuestamente fue impuesta a los jueces por el gobierno británico. El Presidente del Tribunal arbitral coaccionó a los jueces para aceptar la demarcación británica. Esta demarcación fue una "componenda", así lo calificaron algunos funcionarios británicos, según Venezuela. Venezuela fue engañada y el Reino Unido actuó en modo contrario a la buena fe del derecho internacional. Venezuela fue informada luego de que el Laudo Arbitral tomara las decisiones. Componenda de los países miembros del Tribunal arbitral. Para los británicos el argumento venezolano era insostenible porque: Todos aquellos que participaron en el laudo arbitral ya habían muerto. Venezuela había aceptado el laudo arbitral como "un arreglo pleno, hecho y derecho y conclusivo". El estudio de los documentos reveló, según los británicos, que Venezuela no tenía una razón válida. Venezuela ni siquiera intentó probar sus razones para invalidar el Laudo Arbitral. Cuando Gran Bretaña decidió conceder la independencia a la Guayana Británica, dentro de la Commonwealth, el 26 de mayo de 1966, denominándosela como Guyana, ésta sería Estado parte, tal como lo establece el artículo 7º del Acuerdo de Ginebra. Por ello Guyana ratificó el Acuerdo de Ginebra el mismo día de su independencia, reconociendo de esta forma la reclamación venezolana sobre el territorio al margen occidental del río Esequibo. El 2 de enero de 1969 se produjo un movimiento separatista en el sur de la Guayana esequiba, en el sector llamado entonces Distrito de Rupununi (en la actual región de Alto Tacutu-Alto Esequibo) que fue contenido 3 días después por las Fuerzas de Defensa de Guyana, con el que se pretendió crear un Comité Provisional del Gobierno de Rupununi. Los rebeldes, en su mayoría habitantes amerindios del área, solicitaron ayuda de Venezuela invocando su "nacionalidad venezolana", pero el Gobierno de Venezuela presidido por Rafael Caldera se abstuvo de apoyar el movimiento. Sin embargo, el gobierno guyanés acusó al venezolano de alentar el movimiento separatista. Se produjeron entre 70 y 100 muertos, algunos de los habitantes de la región huyeron hacia Venezuela, siendo ubicados en el sur del Estado Bolívar. Al menos a 120 refugiados se les concedió la nacionalidad venezolana. Venezuela propone en 1983 la negociación directa con Guyana, pero ésta no acepta y propone tres alternativas (Asamblea General de la ONU, Consejo de Seguridad o Corte Internacional de Justicia) que Venezuela rechaza. Por iniciativa de Venezuela en 1983 el conflicto limítrofe se lleva bajo los auspicios del Secretario General de las Naciones Unidas, apegados al artículo 33º de la Carta de las Naciones Unidas referente a los medios de soluciones pacíficas. En 1987 Guyana y Venezuela deciden aceptar el método de los Buenos Oficios que comienza a funcionar desde 1989. El 15 de noviembre de 2007 se produjo un incidente fronterizo cuando el gobierno guyanés de Bharrat Jagdeo reclamó a Venezuela por la incursión de 40 soldados venezolanos que habrían penetrado en aguas territoriales disputadas para volar dos dragas en el río Cuyuní. Venezuela argumentó inicialmente que la operación tenía como fin combatir la minería ilegal y que el hecho se había producido al oeste de la zona en reclamación, sin embargo, después de realizarse una investigación, el vicecanciller venezolano viajó a Guyana y, según declaró el canciller guyanés, éste se disculpo por el hecho: "El vicecanciller venezolano expresó un sincero arrepentimiento y aseguró que este hecho no tenía motivaciones políticas por parte del gobierno venezolano". El jefe del estado mayor guyanés Gary Best reconoció que las Fuerzas de Defensa de Guyana no cuentan con capacidad para evitar la entrada en el país de militares venezolanos, pero advirtió que "si los venezolanos abren fuego primero, las FDG responderán". En el 2011 Guyana determinó hacer modificaciones a su plataforma continental maritima para explotacion de petroleo afectando el mar territorial de Venezuela,sin haber previa nota por parte de Guyana a la Cancilleria Venezolana La Guayana Esequiba abarca la totalidad de las regiones de Barima-Waini, Cuyuni-Mazaruni, Pomeroon-Supenaam, Potaro-Siparuni, Alto Tacutu-Alto Esequibo y la parte occidental de la región de Islas Esequibo-Demerara Occidental, todas divisiones administrativas actualmente por Guyana, y que no es reconocida por Venezuela. Categoría:Venezuela Categoría:Organizacion Territorial